Twisted Facebook
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: The iCarly characters' facebook updates during iOMG period!
1. iOMG

**TWISTED FACEBOOK  
>by: Purple Madness<strong>

** Disclaimer: I disclaim Facebook and iCarly.**

**A/n: Hello peeps! It's Purple Madness. This thing just popped in my head for no apparent reason after I saw the promo for iLost My Mind (can't wait to see!). Anyway, I wrote this like a month ago, I just didn't have the time to post it in here.**

**Well, I hope you like it! Please review after! :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: iOMG<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<strong>**  
><strong>Hectic schedule! First there's iCarly, our project for the lock-in and an English paper I haven't even started yet! I need muse!

_18 minutes ago_

_Carly Shay, Wendy Hughes, Gibster Gibson, Freddie Benson _and_ 29 others _likes this.

_Comments:_

**.Wendy Hughes **I know right? These teachers are driving me insane!**  
><strong>_16 minutes ago * 9 likes_

**.Sam Puckett **Gibby could be your muse! :D  
><em>14 minutes ago * 27 likes<em>

**.Carly Shay **SAM! Quit it! And besides, I want my story to be about a teenage love life!  
><em>14 minutes ago * 4 likes<em>

**.Sam Puckett **So cliché Carls XD  
><em>13 minutes ago * 11 likes<em>

**.Carly Shay **It's not going to be cliché! Now quit bugging me and start on your own paper!  
><em>13 minutes ago * 4 likes<em>

**.Sam Puckett **No can do Shay. I'm halfway through this chicken I took from your fridge and I ain't gonna stop till I'm done!  
><em>12 minutes ago * 7 likes<em>

**.Carly Shay **What? Sam! That's for dinner!  
><em>11 minutes ago * 4 likes<em>

**.Sam Puckett **Too late now  
><em>9 minutes ago * 5 likes<em>

**.Carly Shay **SAM!  
><em>9 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brad Nichols <strong>is now friends with **Freddie Benson**, **Carly Shay**,** Sam Puckett, Spencer Shay **and** Gibster Gibson**

_an hour ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson<strong>  
>Brad's part of the iCarly team now! New friend, less work!<p>

_10 minutes ago _

_Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, Brad Nichols, Gibster Gibson _and_ 13 others _likes this.

_Comments:_

**.Sam Puckett **Don't forget the fudge!  
><em>9 minutes ago * 10 likes<em>

**.Freddie Benson **Oh yeah! The fudge makes it more awesome!  
><em>9 minutes ago * 8 likes<em>

**.Brad Nichols **Thanks so much for hiring me! This is so much fun!  
><em>5 minutes ago * 8 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brad Nichols<br>**Going to see a movie with Sam and Freddie!

_19 minutes ago _

_17 people likes this_

_Comments:_

**.Carly Shay **Why is Sam included? o_O  
><em>18 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Brad Nichols **She asked if he could join us, then we agreed.  
><em>17 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Freddie Benson **This is so weird  
><em>16 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Brad Nichols **What's weird?  
><em>16 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Freddie Benson** Sam is. And don't ask why.  
><em>14 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Brad Nichols** Okay…?  
><em>14 minutes ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<br>**Well, the movie went great last night. Now heading to Frednub's house to help with the project.

_36 minutes ago_

_Brad Nichols, Carly Shay, Gibster Gibson _and _14 others _likes this.

_Comments:_

**.Spencer Shay **You're helping Freddie and Brad on a project?  
><em>34 minutes ago * 5 likes<em>

**.Carly Shay** Strangely yes. And take note, she OFFERED to help them.  
><em>33 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

**.Sam Puckett** Why? Is there something wrong with helping?  
><em>31 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Carly Shay** I didn't say, something's wrong with it. It's just… strange.  
><em>30 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

**.Brad Nichols** Guys, my mom wanted me to do some errands and I won't be there till 5pm. Sorry guys.  
><em>28 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Sam Puckett** It's okay  
><em>28 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Brad Nichols** Thanks! :)  
><em>27 minutes ago * 1 like<em>

**.Freddie Benson** So, I'm stuck with Sam for 2 hours?  
><em>26 minutes ago * 4 likes<em>

**.Sam Puckett** Pretty much! XD  
><em>26 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brad Nichols<br>**Tonight's the lock-in! Gonna make lots of fudge!

_18 minutes ago_

_Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Carly Shay, Gibster Gibson _and_ 13 others _likes this.

_Comments:_

**.Sam Puckett **BRAD'S FUDGE FTW!  
><em>17 minutes ago * 9 likes<em>

**.Freddie Benson** Oh yeah!  
><em>16 minutes ago * 7 likes<em>

**.Spencer Shay** Sadly, I'll be joining you in the lock-in 'cause Carly asked me to be her test-subject instead of watching 'Cops' with Socko's grandmother. :( So, can I get some fudge too?  
><em>14 minutes ago * 4 likes<em>

**.Brad Nichols** Sure! I'd be happy to give more fudge for people!  
><em>14 minutes ago * 9 likes<em>

**.Spencer Shay** Thanks Brad! :D  
><em>12 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gibster Gibson<strong>  
>Here at the lock-in! At some point, there's this weird dude (who's not me) went screaming and running around after Principal Franklin announced that the doors are locked. I hope Sam won't write anything on my forehead if ever I fell asleep. Anyway, I have to set up the 'Box' or whatever Carly calls it for Spencer.<br>PS: our mikes glow! Just sayin'

_3 minutes ago_

_Gibster Gibson _and_ 6 others _like this

_Comments:_

**.Carly Shay** It's a 'Controlled Sensory Stimulus Chamber' Gibby. I've told you a lot of times.  
><em>3 minutes ago * 1 like<em>

**.Gibster Gibson** Nah, I still prefer 'Box'  
><em>2 minute ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Ran Dom-Kid** Am I the weird dude you're talking about? 'Cause if I am, I have an explanation.  
><em>2 minute ago * like<em>

**.Gibster Gibson** Yes Ran, it's you. Sorry! but I can't stay long, I need to go start the project.  
><em>a moment ago * 1 like<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** You're project is so cool!  
><span>Ran Dom-Kid<span> you have a really weird name and last name(Dom-Kid, where'd you get that?)! You're the weirdest kid I've ever known, well, next to Gibby.  
><em>a moment ago * 3 likes<em>

**.Ran Dom-Kid** D:  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brad Nichols<strong>  
>Darn! There's something wrong with our project!<p>

_2 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**.Wendy Hughes** How come? Didn't you test it on me and it worked fine?  
><em>2 minutes ago * 1 like<em>

**.Brad Nichols** Yeah, I thought it was. We tested it on Sam, then Freddie said it's 'inconclusive', then he ran off to get tissues from Carly  
><em>a minute ago * like<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** Weird  
><em>a minute ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Ran Dom-Kid** Why is everybody so weird lately?  
><em>a minute ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** Says the kid who has a weird name and screams and runs all around the school!  
><em>a moment ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Ran Dom-Kid** I can explain okay! :((  
><em>a moment ago * 1 like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy Hughes<br>**Freddie's a liar! He said there's a two-headed frog outside, but we found NOTHING!

_5 minutes ago_

_Ran Dom-Kid_ and _6 others_ likes this.

_Comments:_

**.Ran Dom-Kid** Yeah! I really thought I'd see a two-headed frog! :(  
><em>4 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** Shut up Ran!  
><em>3 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Gibster Gibson** At least you don't have to clean Spencer's puke!  
><em>a minute ago * 1 like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gibster Gibson<strong>  
>LIQUID SOAP ROCKS!<p>

_2 minutes ago_

_Gibster Gibson likes this._

_Comments:_

**Wendy Hughes** You're weird  
><em>a moment ago * 1 like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<br>**Hunting for Carly Shay

2 minutes ago

_Comments:_

**.Carly Shay **Sam! You're supposed to sort things out with Brad!  
>a minute ago * like<p>

**.Sam Puckett** God Carly! There's nothing to sort out!  
>a moment ago * like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brad Nichols<strong>  
>Has anyone seen Sam and Freddie? We're supposed to test the project again. Thanks! :)<p>

_a moment ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<strong>  
>OMG! I just saw a really shocking scene!<p>

_A moment ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong> **Carly Shay**  
>Shay, you better step behind that WINDOW or else it's gonna break<p>

_A minute ago * like_

_Comments:_

**Carly Shay** How on earth did you see me when you're busy doing "stuff' with our best friend!  
><em>a minute ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** You better watch it Shay  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay** Well, you better have some explaining to do, Puckett! :P  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay **Um… is Freddie dead?  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett **I don't know. He's just staring on a space.  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An: That's all for iOMG. Thanks a lot for that cliffhanger! **

**Anyway, you noticed, during the lock-in, Sam, Freddie and Carly didn't post or commented much (Freddie didn't even post/commented on anything), it's always Gibby, Brad, Wendy or Ran(I included him here, 'cause in the stories I read about iOMG or post-iOMG, they didn't pay much attention to him. Just thought I should give him credit for the effort of running around like an idiot) it's because they're very busy helping Sam out with Brad and you know the rest. I'm just saying!**

**Please review after! I'll post iLMM soon. I'm still deciding if I'm go to make for the other three sequels (iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It and iLove You [based on Wikipedia]) but I don't know they're plots yet. If anyone knows, please PM me!**

**Question: On one nickelodeon promo, I saw Seddie being all lovey-dovey because they're dating, right? So do you think it'll be very weird and OOC for them to be like that (you know, being all lovey-dovey, I mean come on! They're Sam and Freddie)? Before, when I pictured them as a couple, I always thought they would still be Sam and Freddie, you know, always bickering, Sam beating Freddie up and still calling his names, just add the kissing (no need for flirty glance or something like that, they already do that before). So here's another question, what would you prefer, lovey-dovey Seddie, kissing more than once in one episode or the other Seddie I pictured before. So please, give me your opinion. I'm just intrigued on what they're relationship is gonna be, that's all.**

**That's all! Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, Love, Seddienesssss,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**


	2. iLost My Mind

**TWISTED FACEBOOK**

**Disclaimer: I own a really awesome pen that glows when you hit it on somebody's head (anything hard can be used, really, but I still prefer the head and it's funnier!) but I don't iCarly or Facebook. So, anyone who wants my pen? 'Cause I would really appreciate it if you wont, 'cause this is so cool!**

**A/n: OMG! My inbox are flowing with reviews, favorites and alerts! Thanks so much! I didn't really expect people to at least like this, but thank you so much! :DDDD **

**Here's the next chapter/sequel of iOMG! This is my version of iLost My Mind! I hope you like it. I didn't. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but please review though. Give me your opinion. **

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: iLost My Mind<strong>

**Freddie Benson  
><strong>Did anyone see Sam?

_5 minutes ago_

_6 people likes this_

_Comments:_

**.Carly Shay** Freddie you need to come over. I know where Sam is!  
><em>3 minutes ago * 1 like<em>

**.Freddie Benson** On my way  
><em>2 minutes ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gibster Gibson<br>**OTW to Troubled Waters with Carly and Freddie to find Sam

_6 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**.Wendy Hughes** Why? What happened?  
><em>5 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Freddie Benson** Gibby! You're not supposed to post that over the internet!  
><em>4 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Gibster Gibson** Sorry Freddie :(  
><span>Wendy Hughes<span> Sorry, I can't tell you  
><em>2 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** o_O?  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<br>**Gibby and I met this guy who says that he can predict the future. Weird and so inconvincible. Anyway, at least I already talked to Sam and made her admit a really shocking news! It's Freddie's turn to talk to her.

_12 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**.Gibster Gibson** Hey, he convinced me!  
><em>11 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Carly Shay** Sure, 'cause you're both weird  
><em>10 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

**.Gibster Gibson** :P  
><em>9 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Carly Shay** :P you too!  
><em>9 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** Okay, something weird is going on here. Can anyone please explain what's going on!  
><em>5 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Brad Nichols** Yeah. Even I don't know about this.  
><em>4 minutes ago * 1 like<em>

**.Wendy Hughes **A lot of something  
><em>4 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Carly Shay **Sorry guys. Can't tell you just yet. We still hadn't got over the really shocking news and we're still trying to figure this out ourselves. And besides if I tell you right now, Sam's going to kill me. This time, no exception!  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong>  
>It's official… I LOST MY MIND!<p>

_6 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**.Wendy Hughes** Aww, Sam, you didn't lost your mind. You're just in love! :D  
><em>5 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**.Sam Puckett** CARLY!  
><em>4 minutes ago * 1 like<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** Carly didn't tell me. Gibby did.  
><em>3 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Sam Puckett** I'm gonna get you, YOU SHIRTLESS POTATO!  
><em>2 minutes ago * like<em>

**.Gibster Gibson** Mom, where's my passport?  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson <strong>is in a relationship with **Sam Puckett**

_11 minutes ago_

_Brad Nichols, Spencer Shay, Gibster Gibson, Carly Shay, Melanie Puckett, Wendy Hughes_ and _51 others_ like this.

_Comments:_

**Carly Shay **Who would've thought my best friends are in love (with each OTHER) and tell NO ONE about it, not even ME!  
><em>10 minutes ago * 22 likes<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** OMG! They're finally together!  
><em>6 minutes ago * 19 likes<em>

**.Gibster Gibson** SEDDIE FTW!  
><em>4 minutes ago * 10 likes<em>

**.Melanie Puckett** Oh My Gosh! I'm so happy for the both of you! :)))  
><em>3 minutes ago * 5 likes<em>

**.Sam Puckett** I don't get why people make such a big fuss about it.  
><em>2 minutes ago * 6 likes<em>

**.Wendy Hughes** Maybe because we've been waiting for this for a reeeaallyyyy looong time, and finally you're together now!  
><em>a minute ago * 7 likes<em>

**.Carly Shay** They're just too stubborn to admit their feelings with each other.  
><em>a moment ago * 4 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie Benson<strong>  
>Why Gibby? Why do you have to tell my mom that I'm dating Sam! I'm the one who's supposed to tell her that!<p>

_10 minutes ago _

_Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay_ and _8 others_ like this.

_Comments:_

**Gibster Gibson** I'm sorry okay!  
><em>8 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** That ought to be hilarious! Hahaha! What happened?  
><em>7 minutes ago * 4 likes<em>

**Freddie Benson **Well, she ranted me on dating a girl like you and all those ear-splitting things, and I didn't have her favourite tea to calm her down, which I would've given her as I tell her the news. But thanks a lot to Gibby, I have to get yelled at for 2 hours!  
><em>6 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

**Sam Puckett** It was hilarious! Hahaha! :D  
><em>6 minutes ago * 5 likes<em>

**Brad Nichols** Well? What happened? Did she allowed you to date Sam?  
><em>5 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**Freddie Benson** Well, yes of course. I told her how much I love Sam and all those cheesy things that shouldn't mention because I know Sam will just make fun of me.  
><em>4 minutes ago * 5 likes<em>

**Sam Puckett** Nah I wouldn't make fun of you.  
><em>4 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

**Freddie Benson** Really?  
><em>3 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** No. Hahaha! Doesn't mean that I'm dating you now, making fun of you will be out of you routine.  
><em>2 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**Freddie Benson **I wasn't expecting it anyway.  
><em>a moment ago * 3 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong> and **Freddie Benson** changed their profile picture

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong>  
>Well, off to my date with Fredamame… and with Carly.<p>

_45 minutes ago_

_Brad Nichols, Gibster Gibson, Wendy Hughes, Melanie Puckett, Spencer Shay_ and _18 others_ like this.

_Comments:_

**Brad Nichols** Uh… why is Carly included?  
><em>43 minutes ago * 9 likes<em>

**Freddie Benson** She's going to chaperon us on our date  
><em>43 minutes ago * 5 likes<em>

**Wendy Hughes** Weird…? Why? Aren't you guys old enough to go on a date alone?  
><em>42 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**Carly Shay** That's because I'm still not believing this whole thing!  
><em>40 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**Sam Puckett **Carly… we're not going to make illegal things. At least Freddie won't... Okay fine! I won't too. No need to worry.  
><em>38 minutes ago * 9 likes<em>

**Carly Shay **You better not. But I'm still coming.  
><em>37 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<br>**Still here at Sam and Freddie's date. They picked a really cute restaurant, by the way. And the food are oh, so good! And they're still not fighting! I think this is really real. My best friends are totally in love.

_14 minutes ago_

_15 people like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<br>**I spoke too soon. They fought on the way home. Sigh.

_5 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**Wendy Hughes** WHAT?  
><em>4 minutes ago * like<em>

**Brad Nichols** What the heck happened?  
><em>4 minutes ago * like<em>

**Melanie Pucket** Aww... What happened?  
><em>4 minutes ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay** A really long, stupid, annoying story  
><em>3 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** Oh, you have no idea!  
><em>2 minutes ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay** Please! Sam!  
><em>2 minutes ago * like<em>

**Freddie Benson** There's no use Carls  
><em>2 minutes ago * like<em>

**Spencer Shay** You're their only hope Carls. You're like… their glue! :' (  
><em>a minute ago * 6 likes<em>

**Carly Shay** Spencer…? Why so dramatic?  
><em>a minute ago * 5 likes<em>

**Spencer Shay** You just have to keep them together!  
><em>a moment ago * 3 likes<em>

**Carly Shay** I'm trying okay!  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<strong> **Freddie Benson**  
>Come on Freddie, can you and Sam just talk about it?<p>

_50 minutes ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<strong> **Sam Puckett**  
>Come on Sam, can you and Freddie just talk about it?<p>

_20 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**Sam Puckett** Wow Carls. Copy/Paste? You posted the same thing to the nub.  
><em>19 minutes ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay** That's because he didn't replied/answered/commented back yet! It's been half an hour! He didn't even replied to my texts or answered my calls.  
><em>18 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** _  
><em>18 minutes ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay **Seriously? Sam? Even here?  
><em>17 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** Yep  
><em>17 minutes ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay** Just please talk to him  
><em>16 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** How? He never come over.  
><em>15 minutes ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay** Then go make the first move! He's really hurt Sam.  
><em>15 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** I already did! And look how it turned out. And besides, there's nothing to talk about. And you think it didn't hurt me too? And I really hate him! It's all over Carls  
><em>11 minutes ago * like<em>

**Carly Shay** Well, if you 'really hate' him and 'it's all over', why is your relationship status isn't changed to 'single' and why haven't you change your profile picture, which is still the picture Spencer took of you and Freddie after we got home from that psycho institute.  
><em>11 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** Grr!  
><em>11 minutes ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong> is now single

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong> changed her profile picture

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong> **Carly Shay**  
>There, I changed my status and my profile pic. Are you happy now?<p>

_8 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**Carly Shay **NO! How could I be HAPPY? Just talk to Freddie so you could kiss and make up and get back on being happy TOGETHER!  
><em>8 minutes ago<em>

**Sam Puckett **Why do you want us to get back together anyway? You didn't believe that we WERE actually dating until we broke up, and now you want us to get back together? You should really make up your mind.  
><em>7 minutes ago<em>

**Carly Shay **I have made up my mind! And my mind made itself to keep you two together!  
><em>7 minutes ago<em>

**Sam Puckett **Then good luck with that!  
><em>6 minutes ago<em>

**Carly Shay** Argh!  
><em>6 minutes ago<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gibster Gibson<strong> **Carly Shay**  
>Hey Carly, I read your wall to wall post with Sam, you okay?<p>

_8 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**Carly Shay** Oh, that? Yeah, I'm fine… kinda. I'm still figuring out how to get them together.  
><em>8 minutes ago<em>

**Gibster Gibson** Oh, do you want me to help you with that?  
><em>8 minutes ago<em>

**Carly Shay** No, it's fine.  
><em>7 minutes ago<em>

**Gibster Gibson** Okay. But I noticed on the wall post you sent to Sam, on the part where she says that she really hates Freddie and it's all over between them, it took her 4 minutes to comment back.  
><em>7 minutes ago<em>

**Carly Shay** Oh yeah you're right!  
><em>5 minutes ago<em>

**Gibster Gibson** Plus, I have this idea to help you get them together!  
><em>5 minutes ago<em>

**Carly Shay** Really? Great! Come over tonight!  
><em>4 minutes ago<em>

**Gibster Gibson** Sure. Be there at 10!  
><em>4 minutes ago<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<br>**Going to talk to Sam and Freddie. Sigh. Here's goes nothing…

_A moment ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer Shay<br>**I heard yelling upstairs…

_A minute ago _

_Comments:_

**Gibster Gibson** Is Carly still talking to Sam and Freddie?  
><em>a minute ago * like<em>

**Spencer Shay** Yep  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

**Gibster Gibson **This might not be good  
><em>a moment ago * like<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<br>**Mission accomplished! :D

_2 minutes ago_

_Comments:_

**Gibster Gibson** How was it?  
><em>a moment ago<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong> is now in a relationship with **Freddie Benson**

_10 minutes ago_

_Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Gibster Gibson, Brad Nichols, Wendy Hughes, Melanie Puckett_ and _32 others_ like this.

_Comments:_

**Wendy Hughes** Yay! You're back together.  
><em>9 minutes ago * 29 likes<em>

**Spencer Shay** Yeah! Carly made a really good job!  
><em>9<em> _minutes ago * 17 likes_

**Carly Shay** You have no idea! I even have to push their heads together for them to kiss! It was hard work! At least it worked! Plus, I wouldn't have done it without Gibby!  
><em>8 minutes ago * 13 likes<em>

**Gibster Gibson** :))  
><em>8 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**Sam Puckett** I swear, if people keep on making a big fuss about all this, I'm goi  
><em>7 minutes ago * like<em>

**Brad Nichols** Going to what?  
><em>6 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

**Freddie Benson** Nothing. Right, Sam?  
><em>6 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** Frednub, it's really rude to just press 'enter' while I'm typing.  
><em>6 minutes ago * like<em>

**Freddie Benson** I was suppose to hit backspace okay!  
><em>5 minutes ago * like<em>

**Sam Puckett** I don't know why you have to comment that here, instead of just saying it to me since you're just next to me.  
><em>5 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

**Freddie Benson** You're doing it too you know!  
><em>4 minutes ago * 2 likes<em>

**Sam Puckett** Touché  
><em>4 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong> changed her profile picture

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Puckett<strong>  
>Goin' on a date with Fredlumps… and this time, no chaperon.<p>

_A moment ago_

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Shay<br>**Finally! I'm done with my English paper! I'm so going to get an A+!

_8 minutes ago_

_Wendy Hughes, Gibster Gibson, Brad Nichols, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson _and _11 others _likes this.

_Comments:_

**Sam Puckett** Great! What is it about?  
><em>7 minutes ago * 1 like<em>

**Freddie Benson** Story of us  
><em>7 minutes ago<em> _* 3 likes_

**Carly Shay** Yep! :))))  
><em>6 minutes ago * 7 likes<em>

**Sam Puckett** Isn't that like a song. Taylor Swift, right?  
><em>6 minutes ago * 4 likes<em>

**Carly Shay** Yeah. But a whole lot different and twisted  
><em>6 minutes ago * 3 likes<em>

**Freddie Benson** Yeah, our relationship is really twisted  
><em>5 minutes ago * 6 likes<em>

**Sam Puckett** You can say that again  
><em>4 minutes ago * 4 likes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An: That's it! Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Review please!**

**That's my version of iLMM. I really hope you like it! And not really disappointed like I am. **

**There was supposed to be an epilogue, but that was before I knew there's going to be 4 sequels instead of iLMM only!**

**The part where Carly mentions that she has to push their heads together to kiss, I got that from some video at youtube. She (obviously) gave her speculations based on the iLMM promo. You know, the last kiss from the promo, Carly looked pissed from behind and it looked like she pushed their heads together. Just sayin'.**

**So, do you want me to continue? (tee hee!) **

**Peace, Love, Seddieneeeeessss,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**

**PS: Give me your opinions through your reviews!**


End file.
